Treasure Cove
Treasure Cove is a themed land found exclusively at Shanghai Disneyland that opened in 2016. Based on both the original Pirates of the Caribbean attraction and the popular film franchise, the area is home to an e-ticket attraction called Pirates of the Caribbean: Battle for the Sunken Treasure. Description Announcement On March 18, 1967, Pirates of the Caribbean debuted at Disneyland in Anaheim, California. In 2014, Nearly 50 years later, as part of The Walt Disney Company Annual Meeting of Shareholders, Disney Chairman and CEO Bob Iger unveiled creative details for the Shanghai Disney Resort. This is the first time a Disney Park will be home to a Pirates-themed land, announced as "Treasure Cove", and an e-ticket attraction designed for Shanghai Disneyland Park, called Pirates of the Caribbean: Battle for the Sunken Treasure. The attraction will feature a combination of new technology and innovation to bring guests along a pirate adventure with Captain Jack Sparrow and Captain Davy Jones, providing guests "an experience unlike anything else in the world". Disney Parks and Resorts Chairman Tom Staggs stated how they're extremely proud and excited to re-imagine the iconic world and characters of Pirates as an entire land that celebrates both the fan favorite attraction and the popular film franchise. The announcement coincided with the completion of key structural work on the Pirates attraction, and marks another milestone in the resort development. Progress continued with construction and Shanghai Disney Resort is set to open by the end of 2015.Shanghai Disneyland's Treasure Cove Unveiled | Official Disney BlogShanghai Disneyland's Treasure Cove Unveiled « Disney Parks BlogD23.com | See Concept Art From Shanghai Disneyland's Treasure Cove Attractions and Entertainment *Fort Snobbish - A mysterious abandoned Spanish fort, in honor of King George renamed by the English Navy, where the visitors can find Captain Jack Sparrow as he tries to steal the priceless treasure of Davy Jones. The fort's battlements are also home to the Doubloon Market, a trading post for all matters of pirate treasure. *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Battle for the Sunken Treasure'' - a ride, located in Fort Snobbish, based on the Pirates of the Caribbean films. Guests, riding in magnetically propelled boats, will travel past audio-animatronic and projected depictions of Davy Jones's underwater treasure, a sea battle, and a sword fight between Jack Sparrow and Davy Jones. *Eye of the Storm: Captain Jack’s Stunt Spectacular — The elaborate and exciting stage production will make its global premiere at El Teatro Fandango. Starring Captain Jack Sparrow, “Eye of the Storm” brings fantastic stunts and swordfights, spectacular scenery, and stunning visual effects straight to the audience. Along with plenty of swashbuckling, the show presents light-hearted humor, a raging storm and a remarkable finale, as Jack fights off a Royal Admiral in a whirlwind adventure. *Explorer Canoes — Guests will experience a Caribbean island the way pirates first did – from the water – as they paddle real canoes through the waters of Treasure Cove. Along the way, they will enjoy the sights and sounds of the land. With the only propulsion coming from the guests and their paddles, the ride is quiet and stealthy, except when they must dodge attacks from onshore pirates shooting water cannons. Friendly and knowledgeable captains will lead each canoe and point out scenic highlights along the way. *Shipwreck Shore — water play area located onboard the remains of a shipwrecked French galleon and the surrounding beach. Children and Pirate “wannabes” will explore and play “make believe” in an interactive zone where they can spray, splash, squirt and even climb amid random bursts of water, sound effects and animated elements. Shaded seating areas provide a comfortable viewing area for adults and parents to spy on all the fun. *''Siren's Revenge'' - Docked on the water at Landlubber Landing, the Siren's Revenge, Captain Gibbs' first command, is a life-size pirate ship full of fun activities. Guests will explore the story of three special pirates: Captain Jack Sparrow, Captain Hector Barbossa and Captain Gibbs. They'll wander all three complete decks to gain first-hand knowledge of life on the high seas. Here, they may hoist a flag, snoop around the pirates' quarters, fire a cannon and try their hands at other "piratey" pursuits. Restaurants & Refreshments *Barbossa's Bounty — One of the largest restaurants in all of Shanghai Disneyland, a celebration of the free-wheeling pirate life. A lively, aromatic, colorfully ramshackle “grog shop,” it reflects the personality of its owner and namesake, Captain Hector Barbossa. Featuring spicy barbecue from pirate chefs who love to show off their cooking skills in the demonstration kitchen, Barbossa’s Bounty also offers guests the opportunity to enjoy their meal in the themed dining room of their choice. Guests may also choose the extraordinary experience of dining inside the thrilling attraction, Pirates of the Caribbean: Battle for the Sunken Treasure. External Links *Discover Shanghai Disneyland: Treasure Cove | Disney Parks Blog *Shanghai Disneyland's Treasure Cove Unveiled | Official Disney Blog *Shanghai Disneyland's Treasure Cove Unveiled « Disney Parks Blog *D23.com | See Concept Art From Shanghai Disneyland's Treasure Cove *Iger: 'The Incredibles,' 'Cars' Sequels and New 'Pirates of the Caribbean' Attraction in Works - Disney News by Stitch Kingdom *Pirates of the Caribbean: Battle of the Sunken Treasure ride, Treasure Cove land announced for Shanghai Disneyland | Inside the Magic Notes and references Category:Disney Parks locations